Horoscope
by unesa-chan
Summary: Hn?/Sikap dingin, ambisius, acuh, posesif, harga diri yang tinggi, dan suka menolak wanita dengan cara yang kejam? Eh?/'Kan aku tidak menyuruhmu membacanya hingga tamat/Enjoy !


**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**-SasuSaku-**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: Unesa-chan**

**Present: ****HOROSCOPE**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>"Menurut ramalan bintang hari ini, kau akan mendapat kesialan selama beberapa minggu ke depan."<p>

"Tch kesialan apanya? Justru kesialanku satu-satunya adalah membiarkanmu membaca ramalan picisan seperti itu. Seperti anak kecil saja percaya dengan ramalan bintang."

"Aishh dasar pemuda ini. Pantas saja kau masih sendiri." Naruto masih terus membaca artikel itu tanpa mempedulikan tatapan dingin dari Sasuke.

"Memangnya kau tidak tertarik dengan alasan kesendirianmu?" pancing Naruto. Sasuke hanya melirik pemuda nanas itu sekilas, kemudian kembali fokus pada kegiatan mengemudinya.

"Hn."

"Ng disini tertulis, hal itu disebabkan oleh sikap dingin, ambisius, acuh, posesif, harga diri yang tinggi, dan suka menolak wanita denga cara yang kejam? Eh?"

Naruto langsung berdehem pelan saat merasakan hawa menusuk dari seseorang di sebelahnya. Ia pun hanya bisa meringis kemudian kembali membaca artikel online itu dengan seksama.

"Namun leo mendambakan kehidupan cinta yang hangat dengan cara selalu bersikap romantis terhadap pasangan. Yang perlu diperhatikan dari seorang aries adalah sikap cemburunya yang terbilang sangat tinggi. Watak lainnya yang perlu diperhatikan adalah suka memerintah."

Sudut bibir Sasuke sedikit terangkat saat mendengar kalimat _mendambakan kehidupan cinta yang hangat dengan cara selalu bersikap romantis terhadap pasangan._ _Hell_–yeah!

"Ckckck pantas saja kau suka memerintah. Bawaan dari lahir–_adaawww_ sakit baka!" Naruto pun membalas Sasuke dengan menamparnya dengan map cokelat yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Cepat lanjutkan membacanya." Naruto langsung mencibir saat _penyakit suka memerintah_ Sasuke kambuh.

"Hmm.. pasangan yang cocok untuk leo adalah aries. Sebaiknya yang lahir pada tanggal 3, 12, dan 30. Tch apa-apaan ini? Memangnya kita bisa _request _sama Tuhan mau dilahirkan tanggal berapa? Konyol sekali."

"Sudah tahu konyol tapi masih saja membacanya hingga tamat."

"Tch yang benar saja! 'Kan kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk terus membaca!"

"'Kan aku tidak menyuruhmu membacanya hingga tamat." Lalu sebuah kata yang berakhiran –_ng_ melucur dari mulut pemuda nanas itu begitu saja~

.

.

.

Hari ini perusahaan milik Uchiha Crop sedang ramai. Banyak anak muda dengan berseragam SMA tengah lalu lalang. Rupannya perusahaan tersebut sedang mengadakan semacam _Open House_–_atau apalah itu namanya_ untuk kalangan pelajar. Mereka berusaha untuk merekrut pegawai baru dari kalangan SMA yang nantinya akan langsung di kontrak oleh perusahaan mereka setelah mereka menyelesaikan pendidikan di bangku kuliah.

Dan disanalah ia.

Seorang gadis dengan mata _emerald_ nya yang dapat mempesona ribuan lelaki tengah bercakap-cakap dengan salah satu pegawai Uchiha Crop. Sesekali ia menyisir rambutnya yang tertiup angin dengan jari-jarinya. Maklum saja, hal itu dikarenakan ia sedang berdiri di bawah kipas angin.

"–jadi begitulah. Kami sengaja merekrut pegawai dari tingkat SMA karena mengharapkan munculnya bibit-bibit tenaga kerja muda yang lebih profesional serta dapat menciptakan ide-ide baru yang lebih _fresh_. Kau paham?" jelas Deidara. Bahkan tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa mata pemuda ini tertuju pada kedua_ emerald_ itu.

"Ya ya menarik. Ngomong-ngomong, apakah berita itu benar?" tanya Ino dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat antusias dan tidak mempedulikan tatapan Deidara pada sahabatnya. "CEO perusahaaan ini masih berusia 20 tahunan 'kan? Apakah ia masih _single_? Atau sudah bertunangan?"

"_Single_ kurasa. Bagaimana denganmu Sakura _chan_? Apakah kau masih _single_? Atau sudah bertunangan?"

**Sakura POV**

Cukup sudah. Lelaki tua ini membuatku jengah. _Isshh.._ kau harus lihat cara dia mentapku! Memangnya dia pikir aku akan tertarik dengannya jika ia menatapku dengan cara seperti itu?! Benar-benar menjijikan!

"Hahaha," tawaku dengan terpaksa. Namun tak dapat kupungkiri bahwa _inner _jahat milikku sudah mengucapkan berbagai macam kalimat sumpah serapah dari berbagai bahasa.

"Jadi, Sakura _chan_? Kau bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaan–"

"Ah! Aku mau pipis!" aku menginterupsi. Sontak hal itu membuat seluruh anggota tim ku terbahak. Sedangkan si pemuda pirang berkuncir ini hanya bisa mengerjap kemudian menunjukkan arah toilet padaku.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih–yang tentunya tidak secara ikhlas kukatakan, aku segera mengikuti petunjuk pemuda tadi untuk mengetahui letak toilet. Ng.. tapi kenapa terasa berbeda dengan petunjuk Deidara ya? Bukankah ia mengatakan bahwa aku akan menemukan sebuah meja yang terdapat bonsai diatasnya jika berada di lorong menuju toilet? Tapi kenapa aku malah menemukan anggrek bulan disini?

_He_?

Aku tidak tersesat kan?!

Oke, aku benar-benar panik sekarang! Kutengok kanan dan kiri namun tak menemukan siapapun disana! Oh ayolahh, sangat tidak lucu bukan jika keesokan harinya aku menemukan fotoku tertampang di cover utama majalah bulanan Ibuku dengan _headline: _Seorang Gadis Tersesat Saat Berusaha Menemukan Toilet di Uchiha Crop. _Ugh_! Sungguh memalukan!

Kau harus tenang Sakura, kau harus tenang! Sekarang aku akan coba menelusuri koridor ini dan berusaha menemukan pohon bonsai. Sebelum itu, aku harus menemukan sebuah foto pemilik perusahaan yang berukuran sangat besar–kemudian tinggal lurus mengikuti lorong disampingnya.

Baiklah, aku akan berusaha menemukan foto itu!

"Hmm foto besar... ah! Itu dia!" segera kuhampiri foto itu dengan wajah berseri. Terbayang sudah toilet yang telah kudambakan selama ini. Aku 'kan tak perlu lagi menahan pipis seperti ini.

Cklekk

Aku membuka pintu kecoklatan itu tanpa ragu. Namun segera terperangah saat memasuki toilet itu. Bahkan aku dapat melihat ada semacam pintu untuk ruangan lain dalam toilet tersebut.

"Sebenarnya Uchiha Crop itu sekaya apa sih?!"

.

.

.

**Sementara itu di tempat lain..**

"Si bodoh itu kemana sih? Kenapa lama sekali pergi ke toiletnya? Memangnya ia tak sadar bahwa jam kunjung sekolah kita ke perusahaan ini hampir habis?!" ujar Ino dengan nada frustasi.

"Ada apa?" Kurenai segera menghampiri salah satu muridnya itu saat menyadari ada yang tidak beres.

"A-anu _sensei_.. Sakura belum kembali dari toilet."

"Sudah berapa lama ia pergi?"

"Ng hampir satu jam. Bagaimana ini _sensei_?!" Kurenai segera mengelus punggung anak muridnya itu dengan lembut. Ia segera menenangkan Ino dan mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja selama Sakura masih berada di gedung itu.

"Seharusnya aku menemaninya pergi ke toilet saja! Aku benar-benar lupa dengan penyakit akut yang ia derita sejak lama. Aduuhhh.."

Dahi Kurenai langsung berkerut–bingung terhadap perkataan Ino.

"Dia.."

.

.

.

.

.

Haiiii! Akhirnya _Horoscope_ mempertemukan aku dan kalian lagi~ *pengenbanget* Hahahahahaha! Ng.. ngomong-ngomong soal ramalan bintang, aku ini bukan tipe orang yang percaya sama begituan-_- tapi entah kenapa kadang ramalan bintang itu ada benernya juga loh!

Tapi masing-masing orang kan punya pendapat yang beda-beda.. jadi yahh terserah kamu sih mau percaya sama ramalan bintang apa ngga~ :3

Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter berikutnya!


End file.
